Christmas is All Around
by amburnikole
Summary: THis is my XMAS challenge...anyone can respond if they like....my story in response to this challenge will be posted after the challenge description. Read to find out about it!


Christmas is All Around Challenge

  


Hello all! Another XMAS challenge for you! Its a bit of a songfic I suppose. (Lots of singing!!!) The deadline for entries is December 31st.

  


If you haven't seen Love Actually, you don't know about this "interesting" Christmas song called "Christmas is All Around". Its annoyingly catchy. Anyway, in this challenge Snapey needs to end up singing it. If he sings it in the middle of London or in the great hall, doesn't matter. He just needs to sing it in front of many people. He doesn't have to like it. He could even be under a spell that makes him do it, but he must sing it. Draco, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Colin must bust out into song as well with Merry Christmas Happy Holidays by NSYNC. It doesn't have to be the whole song. 

  


So with that out of the way, a few other necessities:

  


Hermione of course!

  


Mistletoe 

  


Hagrid and Reindeer

  


Snowball fight

  


Dumbledore dancing around the Great Hall

  


Minerva in a Cat Collar

  


Fuzzy Christmas Decorated Sorting Hat(He can sing too if you like)

  


Christmas Dares

  


The phrases:

"This Christmas is going to kill me...."

"So you're saying you'd rather have a naked Snape, wrapped in a big red bow, than books for Christmas?"

"My brain is scarred for life..."

"Draco, have I ever told you just how beautiful....."

"Hey! Quit holding up the Mistletoe....some of us want an excuse to Snog here!"

  


  


  


Christmas is All Around Lyrics:

  


I feel it in my fingers

I feel it in my toes

Christmas is all around me

And so the feeling grows

  


It's written in the wind

It's everywhere I go

So if you really love Christmas

Come on and let it snow

  


You know I love Christmas

I always will

My mind's made up

The way that I feel

There's no beginning

There'll be no end

Cause' on Christmas

You can depend

  


You gave your presents to me

And I gave mine to you

I need Santa beside me

In everything I do

  


You know I love Christmas

I always will

My mind's made up

The way that I feel

There's no beginning

There'll be no end

Cause' on Christmas

You can depend

  


Cause on Christmas 

You can depend

  


Its written on the wind

its everywhere I go

So if you really love me

Come on and let it show

Come on and let it show

  


So if you really love me

(you know I love you)

Come on and let it

If you you really love me

(you know I love you)

Come on and and let it

Now if you really love me

  


Come on and let it show

  


  


  


  


Merry Christmas Happy Holidays Lyrics:

  


Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fire side  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree 

It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
Merlin* sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

Bells are ringing   
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air 

And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
Merlin* sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
Merlin* sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays


End file.
